


Best

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best

Clint is sort of a legend in the supernatural world.  
He is known to be a hunter who hunts other vampires.  
He is glad people fear him.  
He is best of the best.  
It helps him protect his loved ones.  
Especially his redhead.   
Even Dracula does not make the mistake of angering him.


End file.
